As computing devices become reduced to hand held size, a keyboard for such devices is required that is functional without being bulky. A keyboard assembly providing tactile feedback using metal snap domes in the assembly that snap into contact with a conductive material for closing the switch on the key is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,487. However, the assembly requires several parts that are bulky when combined in a hand held device.